Revy
Revy (jap. レヴィ, Rebi), manchmal auch mit ihrem vollen Namen Rebecca (jap. レヴェッカ, Rebekka) angesprochen, ist die Protagonistin der Serie. Sie führt die meisten Aufträge für die Lagoon Company aus. Hintergrund Es ist nur sehr wenig über ihre Vergangenheit bekannt, obwohl man diverse Informationen im Verlauf der Serie erhält. Revy ist eine Amerikanerin chinesischer Abstammung, die in Chinatown, Manhattan, in der Nähe der Mott Street aufgewachsen ist. Dort verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit als Diebin und Mörderin. Rückblenden im Verlauf der Serie offenbaren, dass Revy ihre Schießfertigkeiten durch das Schießen auf Dosen erhalten hat, und dass sie ihren ersten Mord beging, indem sie einen korrupten Polizisten erschoss, der sie geschlagen und vergewaltigt hatte. Bevor sie den Polizisten aus nächster Näher erschoss, hat sie ein Kissen verwendet, um die Lautstärke des Schusses zu drosseln, oder vielleicht auch, um ihrem ersten Opfer nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, während sie es tötet. Revy liebt die Konkurrenz, langweilt sich schnell und ist oft sehr schlecht gelaunt. Konträr zu Rock ist sie undiplomatisch und glaubt, dass nur brachiale Gewalt und Nötigung sie zum Ziel bringen. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu stellt sich heraus, dass sie extrem kitzelig ist. Revy ist eine gnadenlose Killerin, die ihren Gegnern kein Mitleid schenkt. Dutch hat einmal eine Referenz zum Amokläufer der University of Texas, Charles Whitman, gemacht, nachdem Revy auf dem Schiff der Neo-Nazis Unbeteiligte abgeschlachtet hat. Das Gemetzel resultierte aus einem Gespräch, das sie zuvor mit Rock geführt hatte, welches unangenehme Erinnerungen zurückbrachte. Dies hat sie so sehr aufgeregt, dass sie sogar damit gedroht hat, Rock umzubringen, wenn er sich weiterhin in ihr Leben einmischt oder sie darüber ausfragt. Sie ist Kettenraucherin und trinkt viel. Revy scheint ebenfalls eine Leichenfledderin zu sein, was sich dadurch andeuten, als sie in Episode 5 damit beginnt, die toten Nazis um ihre Wertgegenstände zu erleichtern. Persönlichkeit Von allen Charakteren in der Serie nutzt Revy mit Abstand die meisten Kraftausdrücke. Ihr bereitet das Töten unheimlichen Spaß. Ihr Verhalten gegenüber Rock; dem neusten Mitglied der Lagoon Company; ist äußerst unbeständig. Später in der Serie beginnt sie schließlich ihn zu respektieren, auch wenn sie ihm gegenüber oft feindselig gesinnt ist. Während einer Auseinandersetzung in Episode 7 schoss sie aus nächster Nähe auf Rock, doch änderte in letzter Sekunde noch ihr Ziel. In Episode 1 verschoss sie beinahe ihr komplettes Magazin in der Nähe von Rock, während sie mit Dutch über die Geiseln spricht. Sie hat jedoch eine Neigung Rock aus kritischen Situationen zu retten. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie Rock anziehend findet, was man aus der Reaktion auf Edas Test schließen kann. Es gibt noch viele weitere Indikatoren, die zu diesem Schluss führen, und andere Charaktere ebenfalls bemerkt haben. Kampf Revy benutzt im Kampf zwei Technisch veränderte Beretta 92FS gleichzeitig. Galerie Revy and Dutch.jpg|Revy und Dutch Sword Cutlass.jpg|The Cutlass 78872.jpg 456958-revyshamelessposing.png|Shameless Posing 148045-f3b5317383bd469f7c9b0a7e2d7cc178.jpg|Revy, ganz sie selbst 455063-revywinter.png|Revys Winterkleidung in Japan Black Lagoon (5).jpg|Revy und Rock|link=Revy Trivia *According to CIA agents on Basilan Island, towards the end of episode 12, Revy is still notorious in the NYPD, particularly at the 27th Precinct. Since the 27th Precinct does not exist in real-life New York City, this throwaway reference may - or may not - indicate an odd connection to Dick Wolf's Law and Order franchise. This is further suggested in a later episode, when Revy specifically mentions the series. *In a flashback a young Revy is seen using a Smith & Wesson Model 439 to shoot cans. *In "Greenback Jane", it is stated that Revy watches Oprah, but this could be just sarcasm. ja:レヴィ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mitglied der Lagoon Company Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Lebendig